Not Quite Love in the Club
by bke.21
Summary: Neon is no stranger to raves and the things that happen when the bass drops


**A/N: i dont own RWBY, but if i did, someone wpuld get pregnant**

* * *

Neon Katt was dancing up a storm. The ecstasy was flowing through her. She felt at one with the music. It's electronic pulse pouring over her every nerve.

He long red hair whipped around her, her breasts bounced and shook with every movement. The hem of her skirt rising up just enough to see her panties for just a second. There was nothing that mattered in that instant but the music.

She looked to her left and in the crowd of people she saw him looking at her. He smiled and walked towards her. They danced.

He moved in close and put his hands on her hips pulling her towards him.

Neon looked him in the eyes and smiled a devilish smile. He kissed her. Their tongues woven together in their mouth. Passion exploding.

Neon breaks the kiss and steps away, hips swaying, letting the beat control her. She let the beat take her around she moved around the warehouse.

He pursued.

Every so often she looked at him, lust in her eyes. She licked her lips at him. She wanted to taunt and tease him. To make him a lust filled animal. She knew what she was doing.

He finally caught up with her, caught in sea of people they're pushed together. She reaches down and grabs his balls through is pants, causing his cock to spring to live.

She smiled a little more.

His hands ran over her body, paying a little extra attention to her breasts. She moaned in pleasure.

Turning her back into him she ground her ass against his hard cock. She noticed she was starting to get wet. She could feel herself moistening her panties.

She breaks away from him and moves away. Luring him to her, and of course he follows.

He catches up with her faster this time. Bodies come close together pinning her against him. His hand rubs her pussy through her skirt and she just closes her eyes and smiles.

As soon as the people give her enough space to flee she does. Causing him to follow. She moves behind some catwalks. And he catches up to her.

They come together and kiss. Hands darting all over each others bodies. Touching, feeling, grabbing.

He pins her facing the wall. His left hand moving between her breasts while his right slides down her belly.

He gets to the skirt and slides his hand down and bringing the hem of her skirt up. Exposing her panties. His hand reaches under the waistband rubs his palm against her pussy and clit. Her moans unheard over the booming thud of the bass. He kissed her neck and face while he rubbed her.

Time seems to fly by. She looks to her left. There's another couple, just standing there, watching... smiling. Neon didn't know how long they had been watching, and at that moment she didn't care. She needed him and he needed her.

He tells Neon that he's going pull her panties down, and then take her from behind. His hands slip up under her skirt and grab the waistband, pulling them down her legs until they fall to the ground. She puts her hands against the wall and bends over.

She looks over at the other couple. The woman is on her knees sucking her man's cock.

Neon looked back t him, lust in her eyes. She saw the same lust coming back from him. She felt his cock against her pussy. Rubbing it against her, a cruel tease.

"Fuck me." She says.

He smiles.

With one thrust he's buried halfway into her, with another he's all the way in.

He moves in and out, moving with more urgency with each moment.

Neon starts to watch the other couple. The other woman's mouth moving up and down her man's cock.

Neon could feel herself getting close to cumming. She mumbles to herself. She stares at the woman sucking cock.

The man grabs the woman by the hair and pulls her mouth of his dick, sperm began to shoot out of it onto her face. Streaks of cum ran up her face.

That was enough to push Neon over the edge, orgasm ran over her like a freight train, her pussy releasing her warm juices in a flood.

The man pulled out of her and fired his load onto Neon's ass. Covering both cheeks. Neon just smiled. She picked up her panties and stepped back into them.

She wrapped her arms around the man and gave him a deep kiss. She looked at the other couple and smiled at them.

Then we was back on the dance floor, back to being one with the music.


End file.
